thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is the third upcoming Thomas & Friends/Star Wars crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars. Plot Three years after the beginning of the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker lead a mission to rescue the kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from the cyborg Separatist commander, General Grievous, during a space battle over Coruscant. After infiltrating Grievous's flagship, the Jedi battle Count Dooku, whom Anakin executes at Palpatine's urging. Grievous escapes the battle-torn ship in which the Jedi crash-land on Coruscant. There, Anakin reunites with his wife, Padmé Amidala, who reveals that she is pregnant. While initially excited, Anakin begins to have prophetic visions of Padmé dying in childbirth. Palpatine appoints Anakin to the Jedi Council as his representative and informant. The Council allows Anakin as a member, but declines to grant him the rank of Jedi Master, and orders him to spy on Palpatine, shaking Anakin's faith in the Jedi. Palpatine tempts Anakin with his knowledge of the dark side of the Force, including the power to prevent death. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan travels to Utapau, where he kills Grievous, and Yoda travels to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk to defend it from a Separatist invasion. Palpatine reveals to Anakin that he is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, and that he knows how to save Padmé. Anakin reports Palpatine's treachery to Mace Windu, who confronts the Sith Lord with three other Jedi masters. Palpatine kills all but Windu, who deflects the Sith Lord's Force lightning back at its source, disfiguring Palpatine's face. Anakin appears and severs Windu's hand, allowing Palpatine to shoot Windu with another torrent of lightning, casting him out the window to his death. Desperate to save Padmé, Anakin pledges himself to Palpatine, who dubs him Darth Vader. Palpatine then issues Order 66, which commands the clone troopers to kill their commanding Jedi officers. Meanwhile, Vader leads a cadre of clone troopers in killing everyone in the Jedi Temple, including the children, before traveling to the volcanic planet of Mustafar to assassinate the Separatist leaders. Palpatine declares himself Emperor before the Galactic Senate, transforming the Republic into the Galactic Empire. Having survived the chaos, Obi-Wan and Yoda return to Coruscant and learn of Vader's betrayal. Yoda orders Obi-Wan to confront Vader while he confronts Palpatine. Obi-Wan informs Padmé of Vader's treachery, and she goes to Mustafar to confront him, unaware that Obi-Wan has sneaked aboard her ship. Padmé pleads wth Vader to flee Palpatine's grasp with her, but he refuses, saying that they could overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy together. When Obi-Wan emerges from the ship, Vader accuses Padmé of betraying him and uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. Obi-Wan engages Vader in a lightsaber duel that ends with Obi-Wan severing his former friend's limbs. When Vader slides too close to a lava flow and catches fire, sustaining serious burns, Obi-Wan picks up Vader's lightsaber and leaves him to die. Obi-Wan regroups with Yoda on Polis Massa, where Padmé gives birth to twins, whom she names Luke and Leia, before dying. On Mustafar, Palpatine finds Vader barely alive and brings him to Coruscant, where his mutilated body is rebuilt and covered in a black armored suit. When Vader asks for Padmé, Palpatine tells him that he (Vader) killed her in his anger, and Vader screams in torment. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Yoda plan to conceal the twins from the Sith and exile themselves. While Padme's funeral takes place on her homeworld of Naboo, Vader and Palpatine oversee the construction of the Death Star. Senator Bail Organa and his wife Breha adopt Leia and take her to Alderaan, while Obi-Wan delivers Luke to his step-uncle and aunt, Owen and Beru Lars, on Tatooine, before going to exile himself to watch over the boy and wait for the right time to challenge the Empire. Trivia *Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest star in this film. *Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George the Steamroller, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Spiteful Brake Van, S.C. Ruffey, and The Horrid Lorries will work for Darth Sidious in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Scenes *Opening Crawl/Battle Over Coruscant *With General Grievous/elevator troubles *Rescuing Palpatine, the cats, Kipper, his friends, and Ariel/Lightsaber duel: Anakin and Obi-Wan vs. Count Dooku/Count Dooku's death *The Guarlara vs. the Invisible Hand *Confronting Grievous/crash landing *Returning to Coruscant/Anakin and Padmé reunite/Padmé's news *Grievous speaks to Lord Sidious *Anakin's nightmares *The next morning/Anakin speaks to Yoda *Anakin speaks to Palpatine/Anakin's assignment *Yoda leaves to Kashyyyk/Anakin speaks to Padmé *The story of Darth Plagueis *The battle of Kashyyyk *Obi-Wan and our heroes leave to Utapau *Anakin explains his troubles to Padmé *Obi-Wan and our heroes arrive on Utapau *Obi-Wan vs. Grievous/the battle of Utapau *Back on Coruscant/Windu senses a plot to destroy the Jedi *Palpatine's true colors/Grievous' death *Explaining to Palpatine's true colors *Confronting Palpatine/Anakin's betrayal *Execute Order 66/Anakin's Dark Deeds *Meeting back up/back to the temple *Finding out the truth/telling Padmé the bad news *Anakin vs. Obi-Wan/Yoda vs. Darth Sidious *Darth Vader's transformation and the birth of the twins *Splitting up/Padmé's funeral/the end Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:War films Category:Films with a dark tone Category:Films dedicated to Kenny Baker Category:Films dedicated to Peter Mayhew Category:Films dedicated to Christopher Lee Category:Thomas' Adventures Series